


you mean everything to me

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Big Sister Alex, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, SuperCorp, no 5x07 spoilers, then lots more kissing, there's cuddling too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Kara watches as Lena’s eyes fall to her lips and in that instant, she can tell Lena wants to kiss her too.Or Lena and Kara share their long awaited first kiss, only to be interrupted by a Supergirl emergency.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 35
Kudos: 849





	you mean everything to me

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some fluff.

“You didn’t?” Kara laughs.

“I did,” Lena answers. “Lex was not happy when he found out.”

That sets Kara off, head falling back against the couch as she laughs again, imagining a young Lex staring down an even younger Lena. Kara’s head lolls to the side, tips to look at Lena next to her as she grins at her.

Lena pulls her knees up onto the couch so she’s facing Kara too, her head supported by her hand, a smile that Kara would describe as _ proud _ on her face.

Kara’s not sure if the smile is because her story made Kara laugh, or because Lena’s proud of her actions as a seven year old, but it’s cute either way.

She’s absolutely beautiful and Kara wishes more people could see Lena like this. But she’s selfishly glad that she’s the only one here, the only one that gets to see Lena like this as her smile slips into something softer.

This smile is real and just for her, not one of the fake ones that don’t reach her eyes, ones that fool everyone but Kara into thinking they’re sincere. No, this smile is real, one that softens her whole face, her eyes bright, making them somehow even more green than they usually are.

When Lena’s smiles, Kara knows everything is going to be okay.

“You make me so happy,” Lena says, quiet, just into the space between them, the rest of the world forgotten as they slip into what seems like their own little world.

“You make me so happy too,” Kara replies, because Lena really does. No one has made her feel quite like this before, something different sitting in her chest than the love she feels for Alex and Eliza and the rest of her family.

According to Alex, Kara usually misses things like this, and she’s not sure if it’s because she knows Lena so well, or because she wants this too, but she sees the way Lena’s eyes drop to her lips, just for a moment, and she can tell exactly what Lena is thinking.

But just as soon as Lena’s eyes were on her lips, they’re gone again, back to meet Kara’s. Kara can see the question, the hope, the fear, all swirling in Lena’s eyes. She hopes her own eyes give away her answer, how much she wants this too.

Kara doesn’t let herself overthink as she leans forward, until it’s just them, until Kara can feel Lena’s breath against her lips.

She’s never wanted to kiss anyone more.

Lena closes the rest of the distance and the moment their lips meet, Kara’s heart soars. With Lena’s lips on hers, it’s _ everything._

It’s slow, no more than a simple press of lips, but they linger in the contact, Kara focusing on nothing but the feel of Lena against her.

It’s perfect, and Kara’s just building up the courage to press further, to cup Lena’s cheek, to pull her closer, when her phone starts ringing, breaking the moment that was building.

“No,” Kara groans, pressing her forehead into Lena’s, eyes closed, wanting to stay in the moment for just a bit longer. Of course her phone would interrupt their first kiss.

“Kara,” Lena laughs, slightly breathless, enough that Kara wants to see the face that matches that voice and she opens her eyes to find Lena close, eyes even brighter than before. It only makes her want to kiss Lena again.

Kara manages to pull herself away from Lena, just, as she fumbles for her phone on the coffee table. Two minutes ago she didn’t know what it was like to kiss Lena Luthor, and now she can’t stop thinking about doing it again.

But she pushes all that down, because she can see Alex’s face on her screen and it could be an emergency.

“Hey.” She really hopes Alex can’t tell anything is different, even though she’s only said one word. She’s not sure if things _ are _ different but she’s just kissed Lena and that must mean something, but they’ll have to talk about it later as Alex informs her there’s an emergency across town.

“Do you have to go?” Lena asks as Kara hangs up the phone, annoyance pooling in her stomach, not at anyone in particular but just in general, at their evening being interrupted. After all the times she’s imagined kissing her best friend, it finally happens and then she has to leave.

Kara nods, her eyes dropping to Lena’s lips of their own accord. “Your lips are really soft.” 

Lena laughs, Kara’s cheeks flaming red when she realises she’s said that out loud.

“I mean…” Kara trails off, not sure how to really salvage that one. “Yeah, I have to go.” She pauses. “I don’t want to though.”

Lena smiles, her fingers curl into Kara’s shirt, just for a moment before she lets go again. “I’ll be here when you get back?”

Kara smiles and nods herself and in a flash, she’s in her suit, standing back in the living room.

“I’ll see you soon.”

“Stay safe,” Lena says before Kara is out the window, flying across the city to help Alex.

The situation, or situations, take little over an hour to deal with, first it’s an alien that needs help and then on the way back to the DEO she puts out a fire and helps at a car accident.

“Thanks for coming in,” Alex says with Kara finally makes it back to the DEO. It hasn’t even been that long but it feels like too long knowing Lena’s back at her apartment.

Kara shrugs. “No problem.”

“Hey, you okay?”

“I’m good,” Kara smiles and she is, she really is, she’s more than okay, but she’s also maybe a little bit terrified all of a sudden.

_ Because Lena is back at her apartment. _

“But?” Alex pushes.

“No buts, I really am good.” Mostly. Kara bites her lip. “I kissed Lena.” That part is definitely good.

“What!?”

“Shhh…” Kara laughs, looking around to make sure no one overheard. A couple of agents glance their way but they don’t seem to care as they turn back to their work. “Yes, we kissed.”

Alex’s eyes widen. “I interrupted you, didn’t I?”

“You did.”

Alex winces. “Sorry. Is something wrong though, you seem…?” Alex trails off but Kara knows what she means. She seems off. Or maybe ‘off’ is the wrong word. ‘Different’ maybe fits better? ‘Head over heels in love’ fits too, but that’s no different than normal.

But she’s definitely stalling.

“She’s waiting for me at home.”

“Is that a problem?”

Kara shakes her head, because that’s the complete opposite of a problem, but, “what if she doesn’t like me back?” If she doesn’t go home, Lena can’t tell her that and her heart can remain intact.

“Oh my God, Kara.”

“What?”

“Of course she likes you too.”

“You can’t know that.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Well do you know how you can tell for sure?”

“How?”

“You ask her, you goof.”

“Don’t call me a goof,” Kara mumbles. 

“Okay,” Alex says. “Who kissed who first?”

Kara pauses to think, remembers the feel of Lena’s lips on hers, can’t help but smile at the memory. “We kind of both kissed each other? But I only kissed her because I saw her look at my lips and I could tell she wanted to kiss me too.”

“Seriously, do you hear yourself? How can you think she doesn’t like you if she wanted to kiss you?”

“I-“ Kara cuts herself off, Alex has a good point.

“And she kissed you back, and didn’t push you away?”

Kara nods. 

“And she’s waiting for you at home. Did she offer to stay or did you ask her to?”

“She offered.” Kara would’ve asked her to stay if she hadn’t. Normal nights when they’re together, when Kara gets called away, Lena will normally stay and when Kara returns, she’ll either find Lena still awake on the couch, either watching TV or answering some emails, or if it’s a late night, she’ll find her already fast asleep in bed. Once, Kara had found her asleep on the couch, TV still on, clearly having fallen asleep while trying to wait up for her. It was adorable.

“Well there’s your answer then,” Alex answers bringing Kara back to the present.

“It’s just…” Kara bites her lip, she’s pretty sure Alex knows this anyway. “I love her.”

“I know you do,” Alex says. “And trust me, and she loves you too.”

“Really?” Kara doesn’t want to let herself hope incase Lena only thinks of her as a best friend, but with everything that’s happened today, and with Alex’s words, she can’t help it.

“Really, now go home so you can find that out from her.”

“Thank you.”

Alex pulls her into a hug. “Always.”

Kara allows herself to sink into her sisters embrace, enjoying the sort of comfort only Alex brings, that only a big sister can bring.

“Now go, and call me tomorrow, okay?”

Kara presses a quick kiss to Alex’s temple. “I promise.”

Kara’s nervous as she lands back in her apartment. She’s not even entirely sure why she’s nervous, after all, it’s Lena, and she definitely didn’t seem to hate the idea of kissing her before she left, but that doesn’t mean she’s not at least a little bit nervous about how seeing her again may go.

Worst case scenario, Lena says she doesn’t feel the same and they move on, continuing to be the best friends they’ve always been, she knows she’s not going to lose Lena over something like this (the ‘worst’ part of this scenario is the broken heart, but she can deal with that if it comes). And best case scenario, Lena likes her too and she gets a girlfriend out of the whole situation, which is where Alex seemed to think this evening was going, but she needs to talk to Lena first.

“Everything go okay?” Lena asks, Kara smiling when she finds her much in the same place as she’d left her, now with Kara’s red blanket pulled over her lap.

“Yep,” Kara says. “And Alex promised she’d give me the rest of the night off.” Alex didn’t exactly say that but Kara’s pretty sure Alex will let her have the rest of the night off, barring anything super important coming up. “So I’m yours for the rest of the evening.”

As soon as the words are out of her mouth, Kara blushes, realising how it sounds after what happened the last time she’d seen Lena.

Lena laughs. “So,” she pauses. “Do we need to talk about what happened earlier?”

“Probably,” Kara nods.

Lena pulls back the blanket from her lap and pats the empty seat beside her in invitation.

“Hold on,” Kara says, vanishing for a moment before she’s in front of Lena again, suit gone, back in her comfy clothes from earlier. She takes the offered seat, not sure where to start.

Kara nearly startles when Lena takes her hand, threads their fingers together and pulls them to rest in her lap. She watches their hands for a moment, admires how perfectly they fit together, soaks in the warmth she can feel radiating from the woman beside her.

When Lena starts to run her thumb over her hand, Kara looks up to meet green eyes, watching her with such soft affection that Kara feels like she could melt right here.

“Is it really this easy?” Kara asks, because in all the scenarios she’d dreamt up in her mind, there were long speeches she’d planned in her head, long speeches where she’d tell Lena how she felt, list all the reasons they should be together, all the reasons they’d be good together, like she had to convince Lena to be with her. She hadn’t even realised that’s what she’d been doing at the time. But now, one look from Lena, and she can tell she feels the same, can tell she wants this too, no convincing needed.

_ How had she missed this before? _

Lena nods. “Have dinner with me tomorrow night?”

Kara laughs, feeling light. “You stole my line.”

“Why did it have to be your line? You could’ve asked me out any time in the past two years and you didn’t.”

Kara laughs again as she gently knocks Lena’s shoulder. “Touché.”

“But I’m glad you didn’t, I’m happy where we are, right now.” 

Kara’s smile slips into something softer as she looks at Lena. Usually she’d resist the urge to reach out and touch Lena, but not this time. She gently untangles her hand from Lena’s, reaches out to cup Lena’s cheek.

Kara’s heart swells when Lena leans into the touch.

“I love you.” The words fall quiet, from Lena’s lips, on a sigh, almost like she doesn’t mean to say them. But she’s smiling as she looks back at Kara, smiling like she definitely did mean to say the words, like she wants Kara to know. “I know it’s pretty early to be saying something like that but it’s also not, because I feel like I’ve been holding those words back for so long and I really just wanted to tell you.”

Kara doesn’t answer, her lips suddenly preoccupied as she crashes them against Lena’s.

This kiss is nothing like their first. That was timid, slow, careful. This is the exact opposite, as Lena’s lips press back just as firmly against Kara’s, move with purpose as Lena presses into her, as a hand cups Kara’s face.

“Does that mean you love me too?” Lean laughs, breaths puffing against Kara’s lips as she does into the small space between them and is this heaven? Did Kara actually die at some point today and she’s ended up in some place where she gets everything she’s ever dreamt about? Because this is everything she could ever want. Lena in her arms, Lena kissing her, Lena telling her she loves her too.

“Sorry,” Kara grins, her forehead falling to Lena’s. She’s not sorry at all. “Yes, I most definitely love you too.”

Or is this a dream? That’d make sense too. Up until now, things like this have only happened in her dreams.

Except she knows it’s not a dream, knows this is real, knows by the warmth seeping from Lena’s body into hers, knows from the firm hands holding her close, knows from the fact that even in her imagination, kissing Lena has never felt this good.

Impossibly soft lips brush against hers, almost teasing before Lena shifts back. Green eyes are full of mirth as they look back at her.

“Your lips are really soft,” Lena says into the space between them.

Kara laughs. Even though she can fly, she’s never felt this light in her life. “You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

Lena reaches out and tucks a strand of hair behind Kara’s ear. “No, it was cute.”

Kara catches the hand as it falls, tangle their fingers back together.

“_You’re _ cute.”

How, after everything that’s happened tonight, is that the thing that makes Lena blush. Now she’s even more cute.

“Come on.” Kara steals another quick kiss. “It’s late, we should go to bed.”

“Bed, huh?” The suggestive quirk of Lena’s eyebrow has Kara blushing again.

“Uhhh…I think…” Kara splutters, because what Lena is suggesting is…something. Something she’d _ definitely _ like to do, is something she’s _ definitely _ thought about, but she also thinks they should take things slow, she wants to do this right.

“Sorry.” That soothing thumb is back running over her hand. “I shouldn’t have said that, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. We should take things slow, I was only joking.”

Kara smiles, gives their joined hands a squeeze. “I know, and I want to take things slow with you too. I don’t want to mess this up.”

“You won’t. Or if you do, or I do, it doesn’t matter because we’re in this together now, remember?”

Kara definitely likes the sounds of ‘_together_’ with Lena. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lena smiles.

Lips brush hers for a moment, Kara definitely stands by what she said about Lena’s lips being soft.

“So, bed?” Lena asks. “With no funny business?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say no to _ some _ kissing.”

Lena laughs. “Okay, bed with some kissing then?”

“Yes please.” Kara’s sure she says the words too fast but she finds she doesn’t care when Lena kisses her again.

Lena borrows a pair of Kara’s pyjamas, uses the spare toothbrush she already has in the bathroom while Kara gets changed herself, more excited now than nervous like she was before. This is Lena, her best friend, more now, and she’s very much looking forward to snuggling in bed with her and kissing some more.

Kara pulls back the covers and climbs into bed, wiggling in the cold blankets to warm them up. A noise draws Kara’s attention and Kara looks up, her heart skipping in her chest at how adorable Lena looks as she walks towards her bed, hair down, loose shirts and sweats that are slightly too long. It’s not the first time she’s seen Lena like this but it’s cute every time.

“You’re adorable,” Kara grins. “Come here.” She pulls the covers back on the other side of the bed, gestures for Lena to join her.

Lena smiles, the dimples Kara loves so much on her face, as she slides into the empty spot in the bed. Except she doesn’t stay in the empty space for long as she immediately moves over and presses into Kara’s side.

Kara wastes no time is wrapping her arms around Lena, holds her close. This isn’t even the first time they’ve cuddled in bed, but it’s the first time she hasn’t had to push down all her feelings, push down the urge to kiss Lena, so she doesn’t, lets her lips find Lena’s as her heart soars.

She still can’t believe that she can do this now, but Lena’s kissing her back, Lena’s kissing her long and slow. 

She’s so in love. 

And Lena loves her too and Rao is she _ so happy. _

They kiss until they’re too tired to kiss anymore, until Lena presses her face into Kara’s neck, until even breaths flutter against her skin and Kara drifts off to sleep to the steady beat of Lena’s heart.

(She texts Alex the next morning, from where Lena is cuddled up next to her, to tell her that Lena loves her too. Lena sees the text and kisses her again and they don’t end up leaving the bed for the rest of the morning.

Did Kara mention before? Lena is _ very _ good at kissing.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
